In general, when a drug is systemically administered orally or by intravenous injection, the drug is supplied to not only a focus serving as a target of the drug administration but also to normal tissue. As a result, side effects of the drug administration are observed and in some cases the treatment method needs to be changed or stopped. In view of this, for the purpose of reducing side effects, drugs called molecularly targeted drugs have been developed, which have the ability to specifically bind to a molecular marker, such as a receptor, a ligand, or an enzyme, which is unique to the target of the drug administration (for example, Patent Literature 1).
Meanwhile, tissue factor (hereinafter sometimes referred to as “TF”) is an initiator of extrinsic coagulation, and its production is promoted by vascular injury or the like. Expression of TF is local and transient in a normal response. However, it is known that, in many solid cancers, such as pancreatic cancer and stomach cancer, the expression of TF is constitutively enhanced at cell surfaces of, for example, cancer cells, vascular endothelial cells, monocytes, and macrophages in tumor tissues.